


The Beginning of Something New

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Quick Break-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was ready to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Something New

In retrospect, they should have broken up a long time ago. Actually, Kurt should have never said yes to Blaine's proposal in the first place. Especially when Kurt knew how toxic their relationship had become over the years. Sure, it had been wonderful in the beginning but slowly it had become a festering wound and it made Kurt wonder why he had wanted Blaine back in the first few weeks after he had broken off their engagement. He could only chalk it up to insanity because now Kurt was much happier without Blaine in his life.

Being single the last six months hadn't exactly been terrible for Kurt. He had learned to become the old Kurt again –— the one who didn't put up with anyone's shit. In all honesty, Kurt had lost that piece of him while living in Blaine's shadow. He was glad to have it back and with his relationship with Blaine behind him, Kurt was ready to move on.

So while he was in Ohio helping Rachel revive the Glee Club at McKinley, Kurt decided to take a little trip to Scandals. It wasn't a place he liked to frequent often but unfortunately it was the only gay club in Lima. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Kurt bought himself an appletini before shimming on the dance floor. He had been so caught up in the moment that Kurt almost didn't feel the tap on his shoulder. Tuning around, he found himself face to face with Noah Puckerman — the last person he would ever expect to see at Scandals. He stood there in shock for awhile as Puck asked him to dance.

Unable to speak, Kurt nodded his head yes. He felt a bit awkward at first but as the beat of the music echoed through the club, Kurt got more comfortable. As he dance closer to Puck, Kurt wondered what had brought him to Scandals. The last time Puck was in town, he and Quinn had gotten together. Rachel didn't tell him that they had broken up so why was Puck here of all places? 

Curious to find out the answers to his questions, Kurt yelled “do you want to go somewhere more quiet?”

“Sure, let's go to BreadStiX,” Puck answered before leading Kurt out of the club.

Leaving his car at the club, Kurt hopped into Puck's rental truck. Not knowing what to say, Kurt silently sat in the passenger seat until they got the restaurant. Once were in the parking lot, he said, “I thought you were dating Quinn.”

“We broke up a couple of months ago — she wasn't able to deal with the long distance.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Don't be,” Puck said. “We were better off friends anyway. So what about you and Blaine?”

“Over — thank the flying spaghetti monster. Believe me when I say I am better off without him. So what were you doing in Scandals?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I came here to help Rachel so I decided to check it out.”

“You do know it's a gay club — right?”

“Yeah, that's why I went there,” Puck said. “Look how about we go inside and I will explain everything to you.”

Once they were inside and seated, Kurt looked at his friend expectantly. He knew they hadn't always gotten along but he cared about Puck, even if he didn't show it all the time. Plus, Kurt was curious to find out why the hell Puck had willingly gone to a gay club.

“So....”

“While I was stationed in Germany, I found out I appreciated guys just as much as I did girls. I had a boyfriend there before I was stationed back in the states,” Puck admitted.

“What happened?” Kurt asked.

“He didn't do distance well either,” Puck said. “I'm not the same guy you knew in High School, Kurt. I am not looking for tonight, I am looking for today and every day after. I think I could have that with you.”

Smiling, Kurt reached out and grabbed Puck's hand. While things might not work out between them, he was willing to take a chance. Kurt knew deserved happiness and who knew maybe he could find it in one Noah Puckerman.


End file.
